Reservations
by Ashplosion
Summary: Why is it so hard to book a reservation for a married couple? Why is it so hard for society to accept that a same-sex couple can be married?


I was absolutely gross. Two hours of running on a treadmill followed by a swim in a poorly maintained pool. I really hated Slateport's options for a swim. Either a very clean, but very crowded beach or an empty but dirty pool. Really?!

The stairs to the hotel seemed to drag on and on, even though our room was on the third floor. I really wished the Pokémon League had thought to book rooms for the gym leaders in hotels with working elevators at that moment. I felt like a fool the day we got here; I'm pretty sure I was the only one who brought any luggage. Everyone else brought a single bag each; even Sabrina had only brought a small satchel.

Getting the League to arrange a room for us together had been hell this year; I couldn't recall a tournament year since we'd gotten together that they had given us so much grief. Fortunately for me, the League was mostly (translation: completely, except for me—and that was questionable) terrified of Sabrina.

The conversation had left me in tears, but I giggle every time I think about Sabrina settling it.

"We only hand out double rooms to gym leaders that are married to each other."

"We are married, Lance!"

"Yes, but Hoenn's League doesn't recognize same-sex marriage, Misty."

"Neither does Johto's, and we still got a room together in Goldenrod last year. We get a room together every year the televised tournament is in Kanto, without problems."

"Our League respects same-sex marriage. Johto's is working on it, as is Sinnoh. We understand your frustration, but-"

"Don't give me that crap, Lance!" If I remember correctly, that was where Sabrina had walked in from doing god-knows-what. Her eyes flashed blue, and Lance sighed.

"Sabrina."

"The Cross-Regional League has a nondiscrimination policy. If our home League considers us married, then all Leagues should consider us married. They did permit Ash to share a bed with his Pikachu." A long moment of silence followed; Sabrina stared at him in her calm, unblinking manner. I've seen so many trainers crack from the stare alone. I shouldn't have been surprised when Lance threw up his hands, but I was.

"I'll submit it to the board, but Lt. Surge certainly will not go for this!"

"Lt. Surge is a homophobe. Morty, Janine and Koga are also on the board, and we all know what Janine and Kris get up to in their spare time. Koga fully supports his daughter, and Morty views an attack on same-sex relationships as an attack on his own asexuality. The rest of the board, while straight, supports diversity." Lance sighed.

"Look, I'm just following the rules for Hoenn's League."

"You are violating the rules for the Cross-Regional League. Those rules supercede Hoenn's rules."

"Fine," Lance muttered as he slammed down his pen. "You win. I will book a double room for you two." I noticed his hands were shaking and wondered why Sabrina had never joined the Elite Four.

I was dragged out of my reverie when I noticed Sabrina was not in the hotel room. She was probably sitting in the darkest place in the city, meditating. She was also probably scaring the crap out of anyone who stumbled across her. She'd certainly scared me, the first time I caught her completely unresponsive with those deep black eyes. I believe the fact that she was floating scared me the most, though.

I tried her cellphone. It rang on the night stand on her side of the bead. Of course. Sabrina only carried it if she was forced to.

"If I were the Queen of Nightmares in the ninth largest city in the world, where would I be?"

I immediately tossed my phone on the bed, grabbed my keycard, and headed to the Oceanic Museum.

Twenty minutes later, I wrapped my arms around my wife. "Whatchya doin', Sab?"

"Not a single place in this city is dark," she replied simply. "Also, you smell of chlorine."

I feigned hurt. "You mean you actually use your senses?" Sabrina turned to face me and plastered that damn Mona Lisa smile on her face.

"Not often," she said teasingly. "I only use them when something is so overpowering I cannot rely on other abilities. You, Darling, smell as though you are a walking chlorine tablet."

"That's not funny!" She quickly shut me up with a kiss and turned back to the exhibit.

"I have never seen a Relicanth," she stated as one swam by. "Of what evolutionary line are they?"

"They aren't, to the best of our knowledge. Captain Stern tells a crazy story about one he nicknamed Moby Relicanth. I think the behavior he describes is more characteristic of a Wailord, myself. It's still a great story, though." She laced her fingers through mine without another word.

We walked in silence for a few more minutes before gravitating to the exit. Cool rain began to fall as we plodded back to the hotel; it was a welcome relief from the stifling heat. In a rare moment of weakness, she sighed. "I must confess I am perturbed by Lance's actions. You understand social conventions. Please explain to me, Misty, how our relationship is unsettling to those around us."

I was caught completely off guard. "Uh... well... I..." She frowned; her hair had begun to wash into her face like running ink. I felt like I was in a movie. "Straight people don't get it, so they don't like it. If it isn't mainstream, it isn't normal to them. As far as Surge goes, I think that fu-" she cleared her throat; I blushed. "That jerk is secretly gay himself."

"I am not gay," she clarified. I creased my brow and mouthed a confused "what?" as she lifted a finger. "Please allow me to explain. I am not attracted to you on the basis of your sex. I have had no other amorous or sexual attractions prior to you. I do not understand sexuality or love, beyond the feelings and desires I have expressed to you."

"So you're asexual with Misty tendencies, huh?" I giggled and scooped her up. "I knew it. You couldn't resist this bod! This incredible charm! Me in general!" Sabrina smiled; it was a deeper, more genuine smile than her typical Mona Lisa. Anyone who could've seen us wouldn't have recognized her. We reached the hotel and made our way upstairs, laughing and joking. I pulled out my key, but by the time I found it, she had already unlocked the door. I was pretty sure I had seen her key by her phone, but I knew better than to ask questions. "What are your plans for tonight, Sab?"

"I would like to take a shower and spend some time with you." I couldn't hide the mischevious grin that came over my face.

"How about I join you?" That rare, genuine smile settled in again.

"I think I would like that, Misty."


End file.
